rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Rage of bahamut Wiki
App Link *QA *Developer Rage of Bahamut Quoted from Google's Play Rage of Bahamut Battle other players in a trading card game for the ages. With over 1 million players in Japan, Rage of Bahamut comes to Android for the first time! FEATURES * Hundreds of stunning cards to collect, with more constantly being added * Fast & easy battles on the go with stunning and alluring characters * Daily updates to continue to expand your deck * Live single and multiplayer action from a seemingly endless database of battle hungry foes! * Quests to claim your place in Rage of Bahamut history Dark is the day, gone is the wonder… Find your path, conquer the world... Alone or allied, make the world bow down… Smell the victory, taste the triumph… Be Human – Be Godly – Be Evil Choose an allegiance to strive for control of your world! Connect with other virtual warriors on Facebook at http://facebook.com/mobage. Rage of Bahamut is powered by Mobage, the best, free, social game network. Adding Card Pages Example: Witchette Adding a new Card Page is quite easy! *1) Create a new page! - Create a new article with the name of the card, E.G. Witchette. The letters should be capitalized the same way as it appears in game. Just look at the Archive in the game if you forgot the name of the Card or if you want to look it up just to be sure. *2) Fill in the Template! - Copy the template below and fill in the information. Not all information can be applicable, so just fill in what you can and fill in N/A at everything else. Remember to put the image-name in correctly. For this example, it would look something like this: |image = Witchette.png This also depends on the file extension you use and if the image had any special signs or spaces in it. You do not need to upload the image before adding the card info however, as the image will appear later as long as you use the same name for the image as the one you used in the Infobox. *3) Categorize! - Add to the category of the article the name of the faction and the rarity of the card. Such as for Witchette it is Category:Man and another rule for the rarity Category:Normal. You can type it right into the article, or add it to the side, or even add it after you've published on the bottom of the article. Just remember to add it. You can find all the info required on the card in the game. *4) Publish it! - Now publish, and you're almost done. *5) Check it! - On the bottom of the page you've just published, Click on the Category title you've entered to look into that category. If that category itself is not listed in "Category: Man" or "Category: Normal" already, then you have to add it in yourself. Otherwise, you're done. ;Add a Card Photo Every card should get a photo of the portrait of the in-game card as well in the infobox. Just make a screenshot with your phone, crop and edit the image on your pc and upload it with the following link. Category:Browse